


Late

by echojulien



Series: Guardian Cryptor [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echojulien/pseuds/echojulien
Summary: “Good.” Cryptor neatly stacked his paperwork and put the clip back on it, then stood from the table. “It’s pretty late, so I’m going to head to bed.”“Of course. Sorry for dropping by so late. Would it be okay if I came by tomorrow?”“Yes. I’m sure Ezra would like that.”
Relationships: Cryptor & Echo, Cryptor & Echo Julien, Cryptor & Echo Zane, Cryptor & Ezra, Cryptor & Ezra Julien, Zane & Echo, Zane & Echo Zane, Zane & Ezra, Zane Julien & Echo Julien, Zane Julien & Ezra Julien
Series: Guardian Cryptor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Late

Cryptor’s eyes wandered over to the couch where Ezra lay, and he couldn’t help but smile a little. 

Despite being basically alone in a lighthouse for years, the little Nindroid had a warm personality, and was often energetic. And as much of a contrast as he was to Cryptor, the head of Borg Tower security couldn’t help but have a soft spot for him.

After a few more moments, he turned back to his paperwork. He could’ve saved it for tomorrow, but he had time now, so he figured he should get it out of the way. 

Cryptor was nearly done with his work when he heard a knock at the door. With a neutral expression, he stood from his chair. He only took a few steps when the knock came again, louder this time. The knock was accompanied by movement from the direction of the couch, and Cryptor turned to see Ezra shifting in his sleep.

_ If this isn’t important or Ezra gets woken up... _

Yet another knock came when Cryptor got to the door, and by now he was irritated. With a frown, he opened the door. “Do you have any idea what time it--Oh. It’s  _ you _ .”

“Hello Cryptor. Is this a bad time?”

“Well considering what time it is…” Cryptor trailed off and his grip tightened on the door knob. Out of all the people that could’ve been outside his door at this hour, Zane was the worst.

“I know. And I apologize.” Zane paused for a second. “Is there any way I could…?”

“See Ezra?”

Zane nodded.

Cryptor stared at Zane for a few moments, but then sighed and opened the door wider to let him in.

“Thank you,” Zane said as he walked by.

Cryptor didn’t respond as he shut the door. By the time he turned around, Zane was staring at the couch. “He fell asleep while waiting for you.”

When Zane didn’t respond, Cryptor went back to the table to resume his work. Unsurprisingly, Zane joined him at the table a few moments later. He still hadn’t said anything, but by his expression Cryptor knew he wanted to. “Whatever you’re going to say, say it. It does neither of us any good for you to just sit there with that expression on your face.”

“I...I’m sorry. I wanted to be here today, but one of Jay’s inventions went haywire and it took everyone to stop it. Afterwards, Sensei was only going to make Jay clean up the mess, but I decided to pitch in and help. When we finished, I still had enough time to come by, but then we got an alert to trouble and had to respond.”

“You could’ve called.”

“I know but...I wasn’t sure what to say.”

“Why not the truth? Ezra knows that you’re one of Ninjago’s heroes, and that you may not always be able to stick to plans--he would’ve understood.”

Zane looked down and said nothing.

Cryptor sighed. “Look, I know you care about him, just...try to communicate a little more will you?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Cryptor neatly stacked his paperwork and put the clip back on it, then stood from the table. “It’s pretty late, so I’m going to head to bed.”

“Of course. Sorry for dropping by so late. Would it be okay if I came by tomorrow?”

“Yes. I’m sure Ezra would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
